


First date

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, Jonrya Week 2020, Lyanna Stark Lives, Rhaegar is not welcome here, Rhaenys too, jonrya, jonrya valentine's challenge, mentions aunt Dany, the women are awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 07:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Summary: Jon stresses for his first date with Arya, his family has no boundaries and his professors have the worst timing.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Jonrya Valentines Challenge





	First date

"Mister Snow, are you even remotely paying attention in class or are you daydreaming about tomorrow’s Hogsmead trip? Professor Martell asks with an amused smile.  
Sam laughs in his seat next to him and Jon feels his face heating up with embarrassment. Truth be told, what he’s daydreaming about is his upcoming first date with Arya but he’s not going to share that information with the rest of the class. A glance to his left confirms that the object of his obsessive thoughts knew well enough what he was thinking about judging by her smirk."

“I’m sorry Professor, I was just think about a person or two that could definitely use Baruffio’s Brain Elixir” 

That earns him a laugh from Professor Martell, who mercifully goes back to listing the elixir’s ingredients and leaves him in peace to stress and brood over his date plans.  
That turns out to be a huge mistake when they are called to cook the actual thing. 

"_It’s not cooking Jon. It’s science_" imaginary Arya says but of course she would. She can even put Slughorn to shame with her **cooking** skills.

He ends up blowing up the cauldron, a piece of which landed in Ramsay Bolton’s head to his amusement so he counts it as a total win. Class was dismissed early and to his great embarrassment he was asked to stay back.

"Ok kid, what has you so worked up? Spill it to Uncle Oberyn"

"Maybe I just wanted to hit Ramsay and only an “accident” would help me skip detention"

"Or maybe it has something to do with the heart eyes you keep sending to Arya for the past two years. I thought the daydreaming would stop now that you’ve actually found the guts to ask her out"

"This family has got to stop exchanging letters about my love life! Do you know that during summer Mom, aunt Elia, grandma Rhaella, Dany, Arianne and Rhaenys sat me down and gave me courses on wooing Arya? Ashara made an astrological map on when was the best time to ask her out and uncle Doran made a magical PowerPoint on everything that my dirt bag of a father did and how not to worry because I was nothing like him?....come to think about it, I’m pretty sure he just likes making PowerPoints slamming the slimeball…wait! Did you help him do it? Did you know about it?"

"Damn right I did. Who do you think drew all the phallic imagery depicting him? And all that obviously worked because you got the date. So since I know that Arya said yes, what is the problem now?"

"Idontknowwheretotakeher"

"Slower and less dramatically"

"I don’t know where to take her. I want it to be perfect. Stop laughing! Why are you laughing?"

"You could take that girl to the Forbidden Forest and she would be happy Jon. Stop worrying so much" Oberyn says wiping a few stray tears.

"You know that’s not a bad idea uncle Oberyn. I gotta go!"

"What? Jon! I was kidding! Jon no!"

"Jon yes!"  
…………………………………..  


The next day he was waiting for Arya near the Whomping Willow feeling strangely calm. He had a plan and it was a good one.

“Daydreaming again? Why are you puffing out your chest like that? Are you Davos’ right hand at the ministry?”

“Haha very funny little wolf. I was actually thinking about my amazing plan for our date”

“Amazing? Are you that confident? You had me meet you near a killer tree while all our classmates are going to Hogsmead. Hold on, are you a closeted murderer and you ‘ll lure me to death by branches?”

“Someone’s snarky, which means you’re in a good mood. Any special reason why? And the food is for me. Closeted murderers don’t share their food with their victims” Laughing at her pout, Jon took her hand and started walking towards the Forbidden Forest.

“I went to the kitchen last night and once the elves found out it was for you, they made all your favorites and then some. Then I took Sam, Edd and Grenn and we prepared…well..this…”. Jon came to a stop and looked at a wide-eyed, speechless Arya. If it weren’t for the blinding smile forming in her face he would have worried she had suffered a heart attack. 

“You did that for me?”

Shuffling his feet, he mumbled “Yeah, I know how much you love flowers so I kind of collected all the winter ones to make the gazebo” 

“Professor Tyrell will kill you if he finds out”

“So worth it”

The sentence was barely out of his lips before he was tackled to the ground and snogged mercilessly. Not that he was complaining. Because he wasn’t.

They did eventually part, due to the need for air, several minutes or hours later. While they sat eating, Jon was struck by the fact that even if their relationship had changed, the easy conversation and banter between them had not. It had only improved in his humble opinion because now they took snogging breaks. Who knew the Forbidden Forest could be the go-to place for romance?

Apparently Professors Lannister and Tarth judging by their heated make out sessions and disgustingly wandering hands. While Jon fervently wished for an invisibility cloak, Arya, the little devil, crossed her arms, raised her eyebrow and coughed causing the two people resembling Dementors trying to suck each other’s soul to part hurriedly. 

“Fancy meeting you here Professors. Was Miss Tarth teaching you muggle CPR?” Arya asked with faked innocence.

“Miss Stark…uh…we…”

“Save it wench, she’s just messing with you. I’ll make you a deal Stark. You forget what you saw, we forget you were here and you don’t get detention. How does that sound?” Arya tilted her head to the right, stood up and shook hands with Professor Lannister.

“You got yourself a deal Professor. We will be on our merry way and let you continue.”

While they were walking away, Jaime Lannister’s voice called out “Don’t tell my brother what you saw Stark!”

“That wasn’t part of the deal!” she shouted back, laughing maniacally.

She was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. 

……..

“The Shrieking Shack? Why not Hogsmead?”

“You took me to the Forbidden Forest. I thought we should stick to the theme. Plus we did get interrupted and I wasn’t done thoroughly snogging you” she shrugged. 

Jon could find zero faults in her plan.

…………………..

“…..and really I don’t know what Dany and Rhaenys were on about. You clearly know how to romance a girl”

Jon stopped short in front of the dungeon door looking at her in absolute terror. “Wait, what? What are you talking about?”

“Were you not listening to what I was saying?”

“You called me your boyfriend, we’re holding hands and we spent a few amazing hours glued to each other. So, no”

“You’re such a dork Jon. I was telling you that Dany and Rhaenys had told me that you know nothing about girls and how to woo them and that your fling with Ygritte happened by accident and in no way, shape or form by actual planning on your part and that I should be patient with you because you have liked me for years so you will be nervous. But it was the perfect first date so obviously they were wrong.”

“You’re telling me that my sister and aunt told you about my feeling before I did?” He would kill them. After he was finished having a stroke.

“Jon, we grew up together and have been best friends since I was pretty much born. Trust me, they were painfully obvious. And honestly I was getting impatient for you to ask me out. If you hadn’t, I had a solid plan on how to do it myself. It was epic if I say so myself.”

“And what was the epic plan little wolf?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

With a last kiss, she walked to her dorm, leaving him smile like a complete idiot.


End file.
